The invention relates to a support for holding open a bag, in particular a plastic material rubbish bag.
It can be difficult to hold open a bag with one hand while loading a bag with the other. This is particularly the case with the most common type of bags, which are made from lightweight plastic material. The problem is that when a bag is held at one point from its opening, the weight of the bag tends to pull down the side of the opening away from the person""s hand to close off the opening.
The problem of loading a bag held by one hand is exacerbated outside if there is any wind, which will then make the bag move or flap about. Once the bag is partially loaded, the weight from the load inside the bag can pull the opening tightly closed.
One way to deal with this problem is to place the bag on the ground so that it is supported from underneath, and then arrange the opening to be wide open. Again, if the bag is outside and there is any wind, the opening can be blown closed. If the person using the bag has to move around, then it is inconvenient to keep placing the bag on the ground.
One bag support is described in patent document DE G 9204383.6. This discloses a bag support having a supporting frame through which an open bag is inserted. The open edge of the bag is draped over the frame and then secured to the frame by removable spring clips. The spring clips are clipped over the bag where this is draped over the frame. The spring clips have a central inwardly projecting stud which pierces the bag to secure the bag to the frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bag support which is convenient to use and which addresses these issues.
Accordingly, the invention provides a support for holding open a bag, comprising a hoop and a plurality of clips around the hoop, the hoop defining an opening through which an open bag may be inserted with the opening of the bag being clipped to the clips, the hoop thereby supporting the bag so that the bag hangs from the hoop opening when the hoop is raised, in which: the hoop has an outer surface with a convexly curved portion and each clip is permanently held to the hoop with a free portion of the clip that has a spring-biased shape that conforms with said convex surface over an arc of at least about 90xc2x0, each clip terminating at a free end that may be pulled away from the convex surface to allow a bag opening to the inserted between the clip and the hoop.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the convexly curved portion faces away from the hoop opening, and in another preferred embodiment of the invention, the convexly curved portion faces in towards the hoop opening.
With either embodiment, when a bag opening is clipped to the hoop, it can be arranged to hang over both the bag support and the clips. The forces between the bag and the hoop, due both to the spring bias of the clip and any weight carried by the bag, will help press the bag opening in towards the convex surface in order to retain the bag opening to the hoop.
A person may then insert the open bag either through the hoop opening, or around the outside of the hoop, and then removably affix the bag to the hoop by means of the clips. To maximise the usable volume of the bag, the bag should affix to the clips near edges of the bag opening. The person may then grasp the hoop with one hand and raise the assembly so that the hoop supports the bag and keeps the bag open. When the bag is loaded, then the bag may be removed from the hoop by unclipping the clips from the bag.
The convex curved surface preferably extends fully around the hoop to provide a smooth contour over which the bag opening is draped. When the bag becomes heavily loaded, such a smooth contour spreads forces from the weight of the load to provide a gentle support. Thus even a relatively thin plastic material bag, such as a large black rubbish bag, can be supported without tearing the bag.
The convex surface may advantageously extend substantially fully around a cross-section through the hoop, for example having a substantially circular cross-section. This can provide a comfortable profile for a person to grip.
Because the clips are shaped and spring-biased to conform to the convex surface, the bag is held to the hoop by the pressure exerted between the clip and the hoop. In this sense, the body of the hoop forms one side of the clip holding the bag. Advantages of this arrangement are the simple mechanical construction of the clip, together with the extended area over which pressure is exerted in the clip on the bag. This helps spread the load on the clip, thereby reducing wear and tear on the clip, as well as reducing the risk that weight on the bag will either dislodge the bag from the clip or tear the bag at the clip.
The convex surface and the clips extend over an arc of at least about 90xc2x0, and preferably up to about 270xc2x0.
To aid insertion of the bag between the clip and the curved surface of the hoop, the clips may have a lip that rises from the surface of the hoop.
The clips may be held to the hoop by rivets or screws, but it is preferred if the clip is integral with the hoop. For example, if the clip and hoop are made from thermoplastic material, then the clip may be joined integrally with the hoop by heat or ultrasonic welding.
In order to support the bag with an opening with as large an area as possible, the hoop may be circular. Since the bag support is then circularly symmetric, the user may hold the hoop at any point along the circumference of the hoop.
Preferably, there are at least three clips around the hoop so that the bag is supported substantially fully around the hoop. So that the user does not have to clip the bag to too many clips, it is also preferred if there are no more than eight clips around the hoop.
To support the bag evenly on the hoop, the clips should be spaced equidistantly around the hoop.